A fiery momemt
by Aquaris.A
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to fidget when she learned her fire column attack? well Fidget now has an issue and Dust is soon pulled into this, Rated m for later lemons of Dust x Fidget.
1. Chapter 1

**A fiery moment**

**Chapter 1: A fire of a nimbat**

**Second fanfic guyz :D, this one is a Dust X fidget fanfiction, if you haven't played or watched dust an elysian tail then do so, if not then I must kill you… not really but plz play the game. The summary is that fidget learns fuse's fire Colum ability with more dire consequences. :O**

"Ashes to… Ashes…ugh" The fire hearted moonblood Fuse, spoke as he lied on the ground exhausted and near death, Dust the elysian swordsman looked down on the mooblood before he said "Dust to dust…" Fuse closed his glowing eyes after those words; Dust kneeled lightly and scratched his head. "Something concern you Dust?" "Yeah… I'm wondering what he said… if I kept him alive a little longer." Dust said as he let his sword go which began floating with a blue Aura, "it would've been unwise, you know what he would've done if you did that." The blade spoke to Dust. The Elysian blade of Ahrah, forged with and unknown origin and gave its wielder immense power.

"I wish to give a proper burial to him, these moonblood's seem like a proud race of people …" Dust spoke as he looked around and saw a shovel head, the ring were the handle would've been in was charred and black. "Fidget you've been awfully quite, is something wrong?" Ahrah said to the orange Nimbat, sitting on a partially scorched rock. "Ye- yeah… just wondering what Fuse was saying.. That's all." Fidget said as dust made a handle out of a thick fallen branch.

Ten minutes later a six foot deep hole was dug and Fuse was wrapped in cloth that Dust had collected from the monsters on the way up to the now destroyed village of Denham. Fidget floated by him as dust began to put dirt over the wrapped body. As dust finished, fidget had flown up and found un-scorched flowers and made a small bouquet of them placing them at the head of the grave were Dust had inscribed on a remnants of iron shield.

"_Here lies Fuse, a proud warrior and enraged monster, he fought bravely and when he was struck down, he was upset for the innocence he had killed in his blood lust. Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust". _Dust kneeled at the grave for roughly five minutes, he then grabbed the hilt of Ahrah and let fidget land on his shoulder, the monsters unlike what Dust thought were to be enraged. But instead they stood aside quite, calm.

When they passed the mob of monsters, Fidget began Experimenting with one of her projectiles concentrating hard on what she was doing to the glowing ball, "Fidget what you are up to?" "During the battle I was studying Fuse's ability of those fire columns, if I'm right I should be able to modify my projectiles to use them." Fidget said as made the small sphere in her paws glow orange. "She is right Dust, if she can master Fuse's ability, this can greatly improve are ranged abilities and the dust storm." "Sweet, fidget if you can learn it then our fighting style will get a whole lot hotter, thanks fidge." When Dust said that Fidget blushed and lost control of her held projectile which Exploded into her face, Both Ahrah and Dust laughed at fidget whose whole front half was pitch-black with soot.

On the way down the path it was getting late and the group decided to set up camp, Ahrah was floating around at a rather high speed knocking dead branches to the ground, Fidget was using small rocks to set up a fire pit and also collected the sticks, and Dust was setting up his bedroll and the tent. When the site was set up Dust grabbed his flint and steel and was about to light a fire. "Dust allow me." Fidget launched a fire ball at the fire pit, it hit the tinder and a column of flames shot up from the pit, "wow Fidget that was pretty awesome, and much brighter than normal fire." Dust said as he sat down and opened his bag full of food.

"Great I'm starving." Fidget landed on a stump nearby and pulled out a few small fruits from the bag. "dust after you eat, I believe you should practice the dust storm, it's quite open here and if we can strengthen it, it would double are melee potential." Ahrah said as it lied against the stump fidget was on. "You're right Ahrah, who knows maybe I can learn how to hold it longer." Dust said as he ate a roasted piece of fish.

After their small dinner, Fidget was trying to roast a marshmallow without it catching on fire from the stronger flames; it lit up ablaze again burning the stick it was on. Fidget sighed and through the marshmallow crisp and stick into a pile of burnt sticks and crisps. She turned around after hearing massive thuds, "Ahrah it isn't strong enough… I need to practice more." Dust said as he popped his arm. Behind him were five trees that were caught in the path of the blade, they all laid on their sides a clean cut between the tree and the stump.

"_Does he really need to make it stronger, if he keeps this up the whole forest will be gone." _Fidget thought to herself as Ahrah said something that both Dust and Fidget didn't expect, "Dust If I may, maybe you should learn to fight without me in your hands, it would be useful if you ever find yourself weaponless." Ahrah pulled himself out of Dust's grip and reach, "you may be right Ahrah, but were to start?" "just practice on a tree, I will instruct you as you need it."

Hours later, it was midnight. Dust was learning fast and managed to create some hand to hand combos for himself, Ahrah didn't need to give instruction and was sitting next to Fidget who was fast Asleep. "that is enough Dust, you need your rest, it'll take some to get to Aurora village so you can practice more tomorrow." Ahara spoke before it stopped glowing.

Dust took his hat off, lightly grabbed fidget and put her on the smaller pillow he brought, it was a more perfect size for her and more comfy then the stump, he lied down on his bed roll and closed his eyes, thinking of the events of that day.

The next morning, fidget Awoke to the smell of eggs and fruit cooking, she sat up and flew over to Dust who was cooking breakfast. Ahrah was somehow looking at the province map Dust had gotten off of a monster, "Morning Fidget." Dust said as he pulled the eggs off of the stone he was cooking them on, "morning Dust…(yawn)… wow I was sweating last night… were you Dust?" "no not really, I was warm but not Sweating." Dust began to eat the eggs he made for himself; Fidgets were sitting on a wooden plate next to him.

Fidget ate and still felt rather warm, warmer than she was before she went to sleep, _"did the fire grow stonger?" _That was all she could think as she ate her eggs, her thought were interrupted as Dust put the fires out with the remnants of his canteen and proceeded to head to a stream the map had shown, Fidget was still quite dirty from her little experiment with her projectile, so she decided to grab a small glass bottle of soap in Dust's bag and flew with him to the stream.

At the stream, Fidget flew a bit downstream to bathe in private, when she landed In the water she felt much cooler, except in one place. "_Oh no… not now!" _Fidget thought as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she cleaned up her fur but as she was about to clean her tail, the thought and feeling came back, more intense than before, she pushed it back again only to have it come back a third time, even stronger than last the time. "Oh please, not now… why does it have to be now… and why is it so hard for me to not think about it?" Fidget said as she felt a strong feeling between her hips.

She got out of the water and Dried off quickly, almost crashing into a few trees from trying to push away the thought and feeling. Dust had packed up the tent and cleaned up the campsite when she had got back. "Fidget what took you so long?" "Oh… sorry, the soot really got deep in my fur, Besides why do you even care, I don't ask why you've been gone so long when you bathe!?" Fidget lied as she flew next to Dust. "Sorry Fidget I just worry about you, you are my first and really only friend, the people in Aurora are friendly, but for the short time we've known each other, I care to much to let someone or something hurt you." Dust said as he walked down the path from the campsite to the main road, "I-.. I… I never thought you'd care… so much…" Fidget said quietly blushing red as a tomato.

The trip to the next campsite was longer than normally expected; Monsters were coming at them from all directions, they were lucky to reach a resurrection shrine before things got too dicey. "I don't understand, the monsters usually steer away from the roads, since no one really travels." Ahrah said, tone of confusion in it's voice. "yeah, there seems to be more than any we've seen before and more aggressive than ever. As if they want something from us… Fidget you have any ideas?" "Nope…not at all, Maybe Fuse's minions are seeking vengeance," fidget lied knowing all too well of the real reason, and thanking her ancestors for Dust not smelling it.

There is a magical field up ahead, the monsters here steer away from it's power, Dust this Is perfect place to set up camp and also practice hand to hand without interference." Ahrah was right, the three of them could sense the magical energies, and it was getting late, neither Dust nor Fidget wanted to know what creatures come out at night.

Once Dust approached the energy field, the monsters had turned around and hightailed it. "HA! Not so tough now monsters!" Fidget yelled as the group enters the field, it was a calm meadow, a pond sat nearby with buses covering a dug out spot, perfect for bathing and a spot was cleared of grass with large stones in a ring, "awesome someone has already set up the fire pit." fidget sat down on a stump and dust pulled his bag out of nowhere.

"You know Dust I will never understand how you hold all this stuff with no visual signs of a backpack. "Fidget said as she scratched her ears, "I don't really know either… I just do it." "Ooookaaay then… you know I would be just more confused if you managed to fit something the size of a sheep in your bag, multiple even." "yeah that would be." Dust put his bag down and began to set up the fire with loose branches and oil soaked cloth he kept in a bottle, "fidget I'm going to practice and get us some dinner, set up the rest of the camp if you can."

Minutes later fidget was resting in a makeshift hammock from some normal cloth, Ahrah was with dust who was trying to catch fish with a beast spear. _"ohh man not again!" _Fidget thought as her heat spiked up again, she tried to push it out of her mind but she couldn't, "ohh why me… I wasn't meant to have any flare ups till next month, I just had it a few weeks ago…" Fidget said as she rolled in her hammock, she couldn't stop herself as she ran a paw down between her legs, she rubbed under the fur, finding her most personal aspect, she blushed lightly as she rubbed herself, moaning lightly into her paw, she wasn't aroused, but just needed to calm her nerves.

She screamed into her paw, muffling her cry of ecstasy as she began to paw herself, "_Oh my… yesss…. Ohhh…" _all she thought as she went faster. "_Yesss… ohhh…. Yess… ahh… ahhh… AHHH!" _She mentally screamed as she climaxed, her juices soaking the fur of her paw, and inner hips.

"Fidget were back!" Dust said as he looked over the campsite, "not bad, Fidget…" He began walking towards the hammock "I'm awake dust… just need to… uhh, wash up is all..." Fidget lied as she quickly flew past dust. "But you just bathed this morning!" "Yeah, those monsters I think one got some weird slime on me, I'll be back" she said as she yelled as she landed In the pond and quickly washed the fur fidget got back, the fish were half cooked and dust was sharpening Ahrah.

"What was that about, also I didn't see anything shot at you?" "ummm… it was actually sap, I thought it was slime he he…" "well dinner is almost done and since your washed up I might as well practice my hand to hand." Dust got up and began to practice his new fist combos


	2. Chapter 2

**A fiery moment**

**Chapter 2: her knight in teal armor**

Fidget sat on Dust's shoulder as they walked down the road, the monsters had destroyed a bridge and lengthened their journey by a few days, not many monsters attacked, since of the lack of good rewards, for high risks. Dust was happy that they knew not to mess with him, but Fidget knew exactly what they were after but knew they didn't want to die for it unlike their tougher but now dead brethren.

"I'm going to fly on ahead and see if there is a good place to set up camp!" fidget said as she flew ahead of Dust. "Alright but be careful, the monsters here seem to be smarter knowing are combined potential." Fidget nodded, she wasn't really scouting, more like relieving some pressure, when she landed in a rather quite secluded area, she began to rub her inner hips. She was about to rub farther inward if not for the growling of Avee's, they hissed at fidget before they began smelling her heat. The Three of them smirked and lunged at her.

Dust kept walking along the road, the monsters seemed to of disappeared back into the forest. "Fidget has been quite a long time Dust… don't you worry?" Dust looked up from his map and looked at his sword of companion and teacher, "yeah, but fidget can do some damage with her projectile, and can outrun most beasts it's not like she going to ge-…" "DUUUSSST!" Dust was interrupted as heard Fidget crying for help.

Dust ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Ahrah in his hand. When he found fidget, he found her pinned by an Avee, which was licking her entire body, the others watched and guarded, the one pinning Fidget, "Hey monsters, get off of her before I rip your wings off!" Dust commanded as he pointed Ahrah at them, they five guard Avee lunged to Dust who quickly knocked them back.

One of the Avee was knocked into the one pinning Fidget, she then flew in to a rather dense forest, Instead of Attacking Dust they pursued Fidget, "Dust you must hurry before they make a meal out of her." Dust started running into it after them. He found the Avee clawing at a large tree, it was standing on a cage of roots, inside the Cage was Fidget, the Avee were too wide to fit into it. "Dust help!" Fidget said as an Avee Scratched her.

Dust ran up to the tree and pulled the Avee off, using his dust storm, he cut the Avee into bits. He looked back to Fidget was crawling out of the root cage, her leg was scratched from two different angles, and her stomach was bleeding slightly from the last one she got, "Fidget, your leg…" "I know dust… I just need to fly it off… owww…" she said as she stood on it, falling over again, Dust picked her up and pulled out a bit of bandaging, a small bottle of cleansing alcohol, and some slime. He had a memory of slime being both a good material for armor and also a wound sealant.

He poured some of the alcohol into a wash rag and cleaned up the cuts, they were rather bad, and needed to be sealed, Dust pulled out his canteen and poured some of its contents onto the slime, quickly mixing it, he then dipped his finger into the slime water mixture and ran it across her cuts, "Ahhh… It stings Dust…" Fidget wined as Dust wrapped some bandaging cloth around her stomach and leg. "tha- thanks Dust…" Fidget was flustered as she flapped her wings and fluttered at Dusts head height.

"No problem Fidget, but I don't suggest you do that again, those monsters could've eaten you if I didn't come." "Yeah that's what they would've done…" Fidget flew onto Dusts shoulder as he walked his way back onto the path. The sun was beginning to fall from its zenith.

"I'm sorry Dust I've wasted our time…" "Nonsense Fidget, telling mayor Bram doesn't have a dead line, besides you need to rest, you may not seem like it now but you'll be out cold in an hour or two." Dust picked her up and carried Fidget to nearby overhang. He collected some wood for a fire, and used Ahrah and a piece of flint to light it.

After about thirty minutes he had covered up their campsite with leaf covered branches, Dust drank from his canteen and checked his bag, Out of salted fish. "Damn… Ahrah keep watch, I need to get more fish." Dust got up and walked to the overhangs entrance, he exited and replaced the leaves over the door, and he ran off in the direction of a stream he saw a few yards back.

Fidget was resting peacefully, her heat had died down and she was way thankful for it. Over by the stream, Dust was standing in the stream, hands at the ready. He shot his hand forward at a rather large salmon, he caught it but it quickly got free as it slapped Dust in the face. He lunged at another, catching a smaller Female. He repeated this process until he had caught and returned three female and also caught and kept six smaller males. He scooped up the fish and carried them to the campsite.

When he got back there were more Avee, four packs worth, with only one large alpha leading them (packs are up to five Avee one alpha and four underlings), he dropped the fish and ran to the leaves, the Avee saw him and charged towards him, not wanting competition between them and their new Hidden Den. Dust climbed into the leaves, and punched an Avee away from the entrance.

He scooped Fidget up and picked Ahrah up, "if you want to eat me and fidget you'll have to get through me first!" Dust readied Ahrah, "Dust, I fear that these Avee are smarter than the others, a few were carrying the blomb's explosive cores." "Great, just what I need, raining bombs" dust readied himself as the Avee charged through the leaves, two of them threw their makeshift bombs at Dust, They missed but still burnt his tail.

"Damn, that hurt… these guys are smart but aren't goanna be stopping me anytime soon!" Dust jumped up at one the Avee, it dodged and slammed itself into him, Dust let go of fidget and his bag. The alpha grabbed the sleeping fidget and his minions grabbed Dust's Supplies, one attempted to grab Ahrah as well but was quickly was kicked away by Dust.

The alpha and his packs flew away carrying their loot. "FIDGET!" Dust ran after them, wanting to get to them before they ate Fidget or made her their young's Chew toy. "Dust the Avees are flying too fast, and its most unlike them to take loot and run." "Well maybe they fear me but know if they get far enough away I might lose track." He jumped and aerial dust stormed over a river they flew over, "They're only half right"

Over off in the Avee den, the Avee hissed and growled amonst themselves as they dropped the bag of Dust's supplies and of other travelers they found, the alpha set fidget on a bed of vines and cotton, the nest was full of similar beds and tons of bags stolen from travelers, also light crystals which had blankets of imp hides next to them were scattered amongst the place.

"Get fire lit… check bags, I want to awaken living prize." The alpha commanded his minions, they began working as the alpha shook fidget with aggression, "what… Dust how long was I-… Oh my… DUUUUSSSTTT! DUUSSST! PLEASE DUST HELP ME… THIS MUST BE A NIGHTMARE…" Fidget screamed as she pinched herself "NO DEFITNETLY NOT ONE… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she cowered to the large Avee "why would I kill… you not big enough for good meal… you offer more for pack alive… he he he" "Holy sh $... This one talks"

"I do… was once pet… raised strong… killed master, claimed packs… now will claim you" The Avee said as he walked closer to fidget, "What… what are you going to do?" she scooted away, backing closer to the wall. "I will claim you as concubine… make you produce new warriors and alpha for pack." It stepped closer to her, letting its tongue hang out, "Dust please help… (Sob)" Fidget said as the Avee pinned her, "your friend won't find… we too fast for him… crossed over two bridgeless rivers… take months to find den… you'll have new generation for us by then." It said as he clawed on her arms and legs to leave his mark. "Please don't…it's my only real possession right now… (Sob)… how do you know that my kind in heat could accept any gene?" "We didn't know of heat… but this better for pack now that we do." He turned around and walked on all fours to the fire lit by his minions _"crap… (Sigh)… these Avee… their bandits… and one thing I know about bandits is that they think of money before anything else." _Fidget thought as she sat up, "Hey… my friend, he's rich, name a price and he'll pay it for my freedom!"

"no… gold useless… no shopkeeper to buy or sell to." "Come on that's a great deal even for _Stupid _monsters like yourselves… oopsie… let that one slip." The alpha turned to fidget and ran to her, he was about to slice her with his claws ,Fidget covered her face as the Avee stopped; she moved finger away from her eye away to see the alpha was staring at the den entrance, eyes wide. "You… you… how… we… cross-…"

"I have a power to cross them fiend, I don't like it how you kidnapped my friend and my stuff, I'm going to show you what it means when you mess with them! Fidget run!" Dust didn't need to say it twice; Fidget got up and flew as fast as she could away from the Avee. Dust charged at alpha and kicked him and chopped one of the underlings in half. You Avee aren't so tou- WOAH!" A blomb core was tossed at him and it exploded at his feet, he fell onto his back and was pinned by the underlings.

Fidget looked back to see him on the ground, Dust looked up and his eyes widened, "Fidget watch out!" It was too late Fidget was Swatted by the alpha, she hit the floor, Screaming in pain as the joint of her wing hit a pointed rock, her wing's thin skin purpled, and the wing itself became limp. The alpha noticed this and smirked, not only did he make her vulnerable, but he also broke her wing unintentionally. He landed on the ground next to her and picked was about to pick her up and dominate her. "now you'll be my concubi-…AHHHHHHH!" The alpha screamed and writhed in pain, in chest was Ahrah, it pushed the alpha back away from Fidget, the underlings left Dust and flew to aid their master, and Dust noticed a Blomb core on the ground and grabbed it, when Ahrah pulled away with Fidget a safe distance away. Dust threw the core. It Landed in the hole in the alpha's chest, it Exploded and blown the other underlings up. Dust ran up to Fidget and picked her up, "Fidget… are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, epically where I hurt all over and if I don't get first aid soon I might not ever be able to fly!" fidget said as Dust lightly Grabbed her wing. Fidget cringed and spoke quietly, "It hurts Dust… it hurts… (Sob)…" Dust lied fidget down on a pile of cotton next to a light crystal, he ran over to the pile of the avee's plundered loot and searched for one marked 'medical supplies', he was in luck and saw one marked a crescent moon with the medical symbol, he wondered what the symbol meant but quickly ignored it, Opening it he pulled out gauze, a bottle of painkillers, and a set of splints. More memories seem to enter his mind at the right moment but where are they from? **"Alright kid and that's how you help reattach a limb to its socket, it'll work on wings too, remember that this might save you or someone else's life" the Moon blood in the memory said as he looked at his comrade who he helped re-insert his leg into the socket "also to help heal it, using splints will keep it straight so it heals faster".**

Dust nodded to himself as he looked at her wing, it was purple from being separated skeletally from the body, he then lightly lifted it and rolled Fidget to her side and centered the joint end of the wing with her wing socket. "Ready Fidget… This will hurt," Dust said as he held the wing carefully. "yes… do it quick." Dust nodded as Fidget braced herself for the pain. Dust held the end joint and pushed it into the socket, Fidget screamed into her paw as Dust re-connected her wing.

Fidget gasped as the wing joint popped back into the socket, she was about to get up but Dust lightly pushed her back down and pulled out his bottle of slime and canteen, he looked at the scratches from the alpha and saw that they didn't need to be sealed. Dust rolled Fidget onto her stomach and his eyes widened, the one on her back from the Avee swatting her down was rather bad. It wasn't bleeding but was rather severe, it was purple, and from the look at the remainder of the alpha's claw, was an odd reddish liquid, Poison

"What is it dust?" Fidget looked behind her to see Dust searching for a blue mushroom; he knew of poisonous monsters and stocked up on the mushrooms from the merchant just in case he ever encountered them. He sighed as he pulled one out of his bag. "Wait Dust what are you doing, what happened?" Fidget said as Dust grabbed a glass bottle out of his bag. He learned this trick from the merchant while shopping.

Dust put the mushroom over the fire to dry it out; he smashed the dehydrated fungus into a chunky powder with a rock. He scooped it up and poured the powder into the bottle, using half of his canteen he filled the bottle and corked it. He began to shack it rapidly mixing the mushroom powder and water until it turned into a fine paste.

"Dust… what did you do to tha-… ohhh… (Burr)… its cold" Fidget said as Dust drizzled some of the paste onto her poisoned wound. He used the remains of his medicinal slime and water mix to seal it. he sighed as he noticed no other wounds but he did notice something odd between her hips, the fur was finer and shorter, a line of light pink lips sat in the fur, it was side ways to Dust's perspective, a thought ran in his head and he pulled away a slight blush on his face. He shook his head and grabbed the bandages and splints and finished his first aid on her. "Thank you Dust, I owe you one." "there is no need, your safe and that's what matters." He sat next to her and put his hat back on. Outside of the cave the sun was on the horizon. Dust stretched and grabbed the small plies of cotton the Avee slept on and put them together in a bed like fashion. He laid his bedroll on top and sat on it.

"Fidget… I… I'm sorry…" "for what?" "I shouldn't have left you… If I didn't go searching for food… the Avee probably wouldn't have found us and took you." He looked down and sighed, "It's not all that bad, look at all the supplies we have to spare, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have had a massive restock." Fidget said trying to cheer him up, "but your wing… your back?" "It'll take a few days to heal, my kind are full of surprises." She said with a wink and stretched her arm.

Dust nodded and looked at Fidget who laid down on the bed of cotton she was on. "Wake me when it's morning." Fidget went to sleep. Dust stood up and sifted through the pile of plundered loot, he saw all sorts of materials, weapons, augments, and food. Amongst them was a pile of ten letters. Each of them bore an odd crest, all the same all addressed to the same person "_Cassius"_ Dust new it wasn't right to read it but this name… it was odd… familiar… he was about to open it before Fidget spoke in her sleep,

"No mommy, I don't want more vegetables, I want a cookie…(snore)…" Dust laughed quietly to himself as he put the letter down and grabbed a feeble fruit from the food filled bag in the stockpile. He ate and began cleaning Ahrah who activated. "You left me sitting there, lodged in an Avee chest for thirty minutes!" Ahrah said as Dust cleaned the blood off its runes. "Sorry and be quite… Fidget needs her rest." "ohh… well I apologize… but please, if you ever throw me like that again, retrieve me as soon as you can."

"Will do Ahrah… will do" Dust smirked as Fidget spoke again. "Sheep sized…kittens… trying to steal… my cookies… (Snore)… must eat them all… before cookie thieves… (Nom nom nom)…" Both Aharha and Dust couldn't stop laughing after that one, "Ahrah… have you ever done that before?" "What think about the weirdest things in my slumber?" Ahrah mentally pondered, "Yes… I dreamt of me being a real warrior, holding myself as just a soulless sword the real me as its bearer."

Dust nodded, "ok ok… how about me thinking of a hundred and one ways to use slime." Hours passed as the Sword and its bearer talked. Fidget talked in her sleep on occasion and woke once to eat. Ahrah finally deactivated, Dust was thinking about what he saw between Fidget's legs, he remembered its fine pink tint, the skin itself looked compacted, like it could stretch to fit something larger than it. Dust's train of thought was broken when Fidget rolled in her sleep. "I think I should hit the hay as well…" Dust whispered to himself as he picked up and placed Ahrah next to his bedroll, he lied down on it and closed his eyes, "tomorrow's going to be one interesting day…" he muttered as he drifted off into his dreams.

**My friends, viewers, and those other people in the middle… chapter 2 remade since I got thrown in front of the 'I like hate trains' kid's train and got splattered over a field of mine turtles… either way, next chapter will be full of comedy, adventure and derpy looking bloomphs :P.**


	3. Information and Chapter 4 contest

**Hello readers, as a new Idea, I want my readers to give opinions on what I do. Chapter 3 will be posted soon and with your help what should chapter 4 have, **

**Rules:**

**Fidget and Dust will not have fun with each other yet.**

**Cannot be a weird fetish like lactation, tentacles, etc.**

**It can have dreams or flashbacks of Either Dust or Fidget dreaming of each other.**

**Dust can have a peeping moment but can't alert Fidget.**

**Fidget can still well, have some alone time.**

**Finally, under no circumstances shall Dust actually come on to Fidget without my approval.**

**(note: Fidget Is not smaller than Dust's head, she fairly larger than her in game appearance.)"F**


	4. Chapter 3 actually

**A fiery moment **

**Chapter 3: meeting up with the blacksmiths and Derpy blombs**

Dust and Fidget slept peacefully, the Avee corpses had magically burned away like all other monsters. Dust rolled over and felt something rub against his nose, he opened his eyes, blushing as his nose rubbed against Fidgets. Dust sat up and stretched; he looked around stood up, "Fidget… Fidget wake up." Dust lightly shook Fidget who mumbled, "Huh… ugh… five more minutes Dust… (snore)" Fidget rolled on her stomach.

Dust smirked and reached for his bag, digging deep in it he found a small Bag marked with Fidget's paw print. He opened it and pulled out a rather nice looking chocolate chip cookie, he rolled her over and waved the cookie in front of her nose. She sniffed it and bit into it, Dust pulled it away only for it to split in half, the other half on her chest as a now Awake Fidget ate into it.

Dust smirked and put the other half in her bag, he then pulled a loca nut out of his bag and began to munch on it. "So Dust, where are we going, the road might be miles away and the only way we could find it is if I could fly." Fidget finished her cookie half and stood up, she could still walk but flying was a different story. "Well… I know that either ivydeil glen or Archers pass is near since of the blomb cores the avee had." "Yes well that sounds great and all, but last time I checked we don't have a compass." "it's not my fault Fuse melted it."

"I might know of a route Dust… it would cut through archers pass and the road to it… is what I can tell, a mile In that direction." Aharah said as it floated and pointed with the tip of its blade. "well great after we eat we can set out." Dust stood up and grabbed Ahrah.

After about an hour, Dust had stuffed a whole lot of food, and other materials in his bag. He picked Fidget up and placed her on his shoulder. The two set off in the direction Aharah pointed them in. five minutes passed before they re-arrived to the road, and they bumped into an alto familiar shadowy face. "ah hello my friend… I see you and your…ehhh… what happened to her?" The merchant asked Dust as he stoped in front of him. His glowing eyes were the only thing the two could see in his shadowy hood.

"We had a run in with some stronger monsters; I did as best I could to help her, but will still take some time for her to heal." Dust spoke to the merchant, "you may be in luck friend… see I have acquired some elixirs from one of my old friends who had a knack for brewing them… ill sell them to you for a lower price, but the catch is I need to ask of another favor."

The merchant said as he walked to a small canopy of trees and set his pack down, he pulled out a small pallet crate of filled glass bottles. "Depends on the favor." "see… a friend of the moon blood you had to kill, she was to receive these letters from him before the events. Apology letters for not keeping a promise," Dust listened to his story "well I'll deliver these letters but to whom?" "a girl by the name of Ginger, as these letters have the name of its receiver." The merchant sat down on a log next to his pack.

Dust nodded and took the letters and put them in his bag. Dust looked at each of the bottles, each had odd symbols on them. one had the first aid cross, another had a symbol of a sapling and an arrow pointing from the sapling to a full grown tree, Next to it that one was the same with the arrow to the sapling. The next had a picture of a circle with a ring over its head and a similar bottle had one with horns over it. The next bottle shown a picture of what a standard Falanian with an arrow pointing to what Fidget looked like, and its counterpart shows the same picture but the arrow points at the Falanian instead. The final bottle showed an odd symbol, it showed a symbol of a rather odd pile of moss and next to it a vivid flower, an arrow pointing at the flower.

"What do all of these do?" "well one heals, the ones bearing the trees and there saplings is a size changing elixir, the one with horns and the one with the halo change the behavior of a being, from evil to good or good to evil." The merchant said as he pulled out the health elixir, "what about these two?" "Oh that one… well it's a morphing elixir, as the image shows, it'll turn your kind into your little friend's kind, and vice versa." Dust pondered for a moment.

"I'll take those morphing elixirs; I might need a small size and pair of wings in the future just in case." "well it may seem like you need both for changing but most of these are on time durations per spoonful." The merchant said as he put the three requested bottles in front of Dust." Dust put the three in his bag and paid the price of three thousand gold. "Thank you for your patronage, now watch your my back friend…" The merchant picked his pack up and put it over his shoulders.

Dust nodded and headed in the opposite direction, to Archers pass. "Alright Fidget , prepare to be using your projectile, cause we're goanna be fighting blombs." "Hey! what about my medicine?" Once we're in the clear and at Hailey's." Dust said as he saw the high cliffs of the mountains of the pass, the smoke of the Forge of Haley's father was visible from there.  
Dust saw something he couldn't help but laugh at, Blombs were just floating there as usual, they covered their faces as usual, Dust always found these deadly beasts funny. And these were no difference.

Dust was still watching them float about and didn't notice one in front of him. "DUSST Watch out!" Fidget said as she ducked behind him. The Blomb inflated as it was to explode, but instead of exploding, a hole in its side expanded, it went flying like an untied balloon, it flew into other blombs that paid no heed to their odd one out. Dust and Fidget burst into laughter as the blomb landed in front of the two; it looked like a deflated balloon with a pair of yellow pupil less eyes.

The blombs uncovered their eyes and took their deep breathes, one took its deep breathe and began drifting away as if it was in zero gravity. It bumped into more which began drifting like the first, this kept happening until about twenty blombs floated about without a care in the world of their zero gravity experience.

Dust and fidget laughed at the rather odd creatures, they walked to the entrance of the teleportation sphere chamber. Inside was as normal, small shrubbery and the Teleportation device, Dust hopped into the sphere and ended up in the upper sphere chamber. Dust walked through the hordes of defective blombs, most monsters hiding from the suicidal beasts. Fidget mentally side as they made it up the platforms to the upper storage space of the blacksmith Haley is the daughter of.

There were more blombs up there but they seemed distracted, one of them was literally helium less, it sat on the ground, inflated but on the ground. it rolled around like a ball as its buddies pushed it around. Dust laughed quietly as he snuck past them and slipped down the shoot leading to the attic.

Hailey walked out of the cave entrance of her home, hammer slung over her shoulder, a pair of goggles over her eyes; she set her hammer down and unraveled a order document. "Let's see… FIFTY SWORDS… (Sigh)… Matti head to our Attic and fetch that pallet of steel bars." Hailey said to her shorter brother. Matti nodded and went into the house to head to the climbing platforms to the attic.

Hailey sighed and picked her hammer up, she heard a thud behind her and readied her hammer, knowing matti didn't work that fast. She swung around with her hammer extended, her swing was stopped by the blade of Dust's sword, "Hailey you really should have a ladder installed." Dust said as he put his sword down.

"Oh Hi Dust, sorry about that, I have had imps do that before and I'm just being cautious." "Don't worry its fine… listen Fidget has a li-…" "Speaking of which where is she, she is normally flying next to your head." "That's the problem…(picks Fidget up from the top of his bag on his back.)" "Oh my… what happened?" "The alpha of a large pack of Avee tried to eat her… it swatted her when she tried to escape and dislodged her wing."

Hailey took Fidget in her hands, she stared at the dislodged wing, "do you have any medicine?" "yeah… we came here to give her the medicine in safety, sell some spare materials we have, and also ask if we can spend a night here before we head on back to Aurora." "well one, let me see what you have for sale, and two, you can stay but you got to help Matti and I prepare to make fifty swords and teleport them to a certain client of my father."

"Well sure… just I'm no expert in blacksmithing." "No problem, just listen to what I say and we'll have them done in no time." Hailey looked up to shoot leading to the attic, "Matti what's taking so long?... Ugh… Dust give me a boost." Hailey grabbed a hook on a stick and stepped closer to Dust. Dust lifted her up and let her stand on his shoulders. She used the hook on a metal ring on the ceiling and pulled it. A platform was lowered by ropes; on it was the pallet of steel, and a few deflated blombs and that lone grounded inflated blomb, Matti sat on top of the pallet as it lowered. "hey Matti how's it going?

"(Grumble)" Matti said as usual, "good good…" Dust replied as Dust picked up the still grounded blomb. He dropped and kicked it like a ball off the side of the cliff leading down to the resonance gate. "What took you so long?" Hailey asked her brother. Matti grumbled in reply to his sister's question. She sighed and picked up about five bars of steel and tossed them into the smelter, Matti grabbed the end of a rope and pulled it, the fires under the smelter went a blaze, while Dust prepared molds for the blades. Matti and Hailey both had goggles on, Fidget watched as the three worked, she saw how strong dust was as he picked up more steel bars and dumped them into the melting pot of metal.

Hailey with precision, filled the molds with the molten metal, not one dropped wasted. Once filled, Dust moved the molds and used his 'Dust storm' to cool them. Matti grabbed a cooled sword mold and pulled the blade out of the mold, he used a grindstone to sharpen and smooth out the steel blades. When Hailey didn't fill molds, she fitted the blades with handles. Within only about thirty minutes forty nine blades sat on a teleporter, Dust and Haley sat back as Matti sharpened the last blade, Hailey was holding the final handle and the code to teleport the shipment to her families' client.

"Well Dust you made three hours of work and waiting into thirty minutes of constant production." Hailey said as Matti handed her the last blade, she fitted the blade in the handle and put it in the pile of blades, "well Dust you've earned your night here, now all of us need to wash up, to the hot-springs!" Hailey said as she walked into the entrance of the cave of a house.

Farther into the house, it was more cave than house, Dust felt warmer and a light mist filled the air. Fidget sat on his shoulder, carefully she un-wrapped her wing, she looked at the skin in between the bones, it was purple and the veins were pulsing, the wing was useless but it was still intact. Fidget sighed as she un-wrapped the rest of her bandaging and examined cuts from various claws, thorns, and rocks.

"We're here; one second let me fetch towels… Dust you have soap?" Hailey opened a box full of towels and soap bars. "yeah I have some". Dust said as he put his bag down and pulled out a pair of soap bars, Fidget grabbed one and walked her way to the springs, Dust grabbed her tail, stopping her in her tracks. "Fidget I'm going to wash, you, I need to re-clean that wound on your back."

Dust picked her up as Hailey handed Dust a wash cloth and two towels. Fidget gave pleading eyes to Hailey saying to her, "please don't let him" that's what her eyes told her. "you know what Dust, let me… Fidget might feel more comfortable if I would do it." Hailey said as she took one of the towels, bars of soap, and wash cloth. "Alright, just make sure to clean the scar on her back." Dust handed Fidget to Hailey who proceeded to the springs, Dust sighed and walked his way to another one.

**(Imagine the spring is multiple small springs in different cave chambers, all connected via tunnels.)**

Dust walked into the spring Chamber he set his stuff down and leaned Ahrah against the bag. "Dust, iv'e been thinking about what those monsters wanted Fidget for, I concluded multiple ideas, and I'll only tell you three of the four. One is that they wanted to eat her; two is that they wanted to use her as a source of money, three is that she could've been used to trick more merchants with her lying on the ground injured." "Then what is the fourth one?" Dust asked as he put his hat on top of a large rock. "that… you do not need to know, it would distract you not just mentally but physically" Ahrah said to his faited bearer.  
Over in the other spring, Hailey lightly scrubbed Fidget's back scar, Fidget sighed as the dirt was scrubbed out and the scar cleaned, the spring waters nulled her pain as it caressed her body. "I'm just curious… but was there another reason why these archers built the forge here?" "yeah, the springs here a magically imbued, they heal wounds of all sorts, they even garentee a safe birth, as my father explained when I was old enough."

"How'd he know exactly?" Fidget said as she took a small scoop of soap and rubed it in her head fur. "Well isn't it obvious, Matti and I were born up here. Mom was in the springs when she had me, same with Matti." Hailey grabbed a bar of soap and began cleaning her own fur and hair, Fidget back-stroked her way to a rock which was poking out of the water, she used some more soap and began cleaning herself more thorough. "Wait where is your mother?" "She is with dad, they both go out on their own expeditions, she is after resources to make the armor both well detail and also comfortable for the wearer." "ooohhh… wait, how'd they-" "Dad was on an expedition in the caves under Aurora, he met her when he was restocking supplies on the surface".

Back in Dust's part of the spring, Dust was scrubbing his tail something fierce, it was stuck together with hardened slime. "Ugh… of all places it had to be my tail!" Dust said as cringed as he grabbed the slime and pulled, he yelped as he pulled the slime out with a few bits of his tail fur in the clump of hardened goo. "Damn that hurt…" he tossed the clump next to his stuff, it then began crawling away.

"Dust you do know tha-…" "yes Ahrah, it's still alive, I know…(sigh)" Dust said as he went to his thoughts, he remembered the delicate pair of light pink lips between her legs, how they made him feel funky when he saw them, the same feeling returned as he thought of them. He began scrubbing his legs as he progressed his thoughts of what he saw. _"What are those lips meant for?, I mean they are in the same place as well, yeah… but what are they meant for aside from…(mental sigh)… why must my knowledge on Anatomy of other people…"_

Dust sighed as he dried himself with probably the fluffiest towel in the history of towels. He quickly dressed in his now clean garment, he decided a quick clean would stop that itch he had on the back of his neck. "Dust, your thoughts they are about Fidget yes?" "Yeah?" Dust said as he picked his bag Ahrah floating next to him. "Please I wish you do not, if you think about it too much it might distract you."

"Why… what is wrong with me thinking about her?" "Nothing that you need to know about at the moment." Dust grabbed Ahrah by the hilt tightly. "Tell me Ahrah why, if it concerns her and me then why don't you tell me?" "I can't Dust, it would stir you from the straight forward path, the little you know about this situation the sooner I can tell you later." Ahrah said as he pulled himself from Dust's grip.

In the spare room Hailey lead Dust and Fidget to. Fidget patted her full stomach and sighed with enthusiasm. "That was the best I've eaten in weeks." Dust chuckled as he changed, Fidget too distracted by her satisfied stomach to care. During dinner Fidget had eaten the medicine, it was drizzled over the chicken breast she ate, and Hailey had mixed it with a small separate bit of the sauce that was on the others.

"Night Fidget…" "Night Dust…" Fidget said as she lied down on the pillow that was next to Dust's the both dreamt of various things, but Dust still dreamt on what he saw and the nose rubbing they had also earlier that day, leaning against the back of a chair Ahrah sat, it's spiritual form thought to itself as what it should do to keep Dust on the true path.


End file.
